Death in the Family
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: The Joker has made more sinister plans to kill one of Batman's family members. The rest of the Batfamily band together to find Nightwing before it's to late. They all know that with Nightwing in his hands, Joker has the ability to tear the entire family apart. Batman has sworn to save his son, but will he be able to find him in time? T for violence and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**Death in the Family**

Nightwing smiled as he flew from rooftop to rooftop. This was one of the times he felt completely free. He kept a watchful eye on the streets below.

Bludhaven was surprisingly quiet tonight. Almost to quiet. That is when he spotted a young woman stolling down the street. He slowed and came to a stop on the building above her. The woman was dressed in formal business attire underneath a long coat. She had pulled the hood up and around her face to shield herself from the snow that was whipping across the streets maliciously. Nightwing knew the briefcase he was holding was an easy target.

Just as expected on the streets of Bludhaven, it wasn't more than a few seconds that Nightwing's sharp eye caught sight of a dark figure lurking in the dark. The dark figure was drawing closer to the woman, and he knew he would have to intervene. He balanced out to stand on a streetlamp in the woman's path.

She passed underneath him and Nightwing saw his chance to jump down and land in a position that would put him between the criminal and the woman. He took the opportunity and jumped.

He had just picked up his foot to get closer to the criminal when a jarring smack to the back of his head sent him reeling to the ground. After a few seconds to recover, the double vision cleared enough that he could make out a figure standing above him.

It was the woman. She had removed the hood and stood over him with a malicious grin. A sickening feeling in Nightwing's gut overcame him as he realised that he had walked into a trap.

He recognized this woman all to well. Her delirious laughter filled his ears and served as his last concious memory before she bludgeoned him once again, and he fell into darkness. His last thought was the woman's name.

_Harley Quinn._

**()()()**

Batman struck the punching bag in front of him once more, and was satisfied when he heard the sound of it threatening to come off of it's hinges. His training was interrupted with the sound of a loud blaring noise coming from the Batcomputer.

He prepared himself to recieve a message of doom, perhaps a World threatening crisis. All of the worst possible scenarios played out in his mind. He shut off the blaring and typed in the passcodes that would allow him access.

What he found horrified him, perhaps more than if he had recieved a message of world ending proportions.

After Jason Todd, the second Robin, had been beaten to death, Batman had made the rest of the Batfamily take extra precautions. They were all equipped with two computer chips. One was lodged in the back of their mouth, disguised as a tooth. It was a simple tracking device. It linked to the Cave computer to allow him to know their positions at all times. The other device was embedded in their wrists.

It also allowed him to track them, and was programmed to send out a signal when the user's pulse was lost. If that would ever occur, the name of the user on the screen of the computer would turn from blue to red.

Bruce's eyes filled with tears and his stomach lined with lead as he stared with disbelief at the screen. There, on the list of his family members, his eldest son's tracking device was disconnected.

But that wasn't what terrified him the most. He put his hand over to the names of the people he considered himself closest to in the world, and traced the names several times. Each time he was horrified to find that his eldest son's name was still flashing red, contrasting with the rest of the blues.

**A/N: This is just the intro, so don't worry! I will continue, and the chapters will become longer:) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death in the Family**

**Part two**

Jason swung his leg off his bike casually. He had just come back from patrolling Gotham. It was a mostly quiet night, and even the drug lords weren't doing much. Jason took off the helmet and stretched his arms. He abruptly pulled his arms down when he noticed a flashing red light in his left wrist.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. He stared at it for a few seconds before remembering the emergency computer chip installed by Batman. He thought it was a paranoid gesture, but it had never been alerted before. He put the helmet back on and got back on his bike. He dialed the Batcave through his wireless helmet phone and waited a few rings for it to pick up.

"Boss?"

"Jason get to the cave, now," Batman was using his no nonsense tone, and Jason had to admit that it was slightly terrifying. The cold steel embedded in his tone sent shivers down the man's spine.

It didn't take Jason very long to reach the Batcave, however what he found when he got there concerned him. Robin, Oracle and Red Robin were standing behind the computer, where Batman was typing stoically.

"Is there a party? That's surprising... Actually, no, what's surprising is that I was invited," Jason tried to joke. He was met with concerned faces.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Red Robin whispered. They looked to Oracle.

"Don't look at me, I was at phyisical therapy all day." She gestured to her wheelchair.

"Where's Nightwing?" Red Hood asked. Batman whipped around in his chair to face them without warning.

"He coudn't make it. I have called you all here because of a family emergency." The boys, and girl, widened their eyes and searched the room for Alfred. Terror grew in their minds when they didn't find him. Tears welled up and they assumed the worst.

"Alfred?" Barbara whispered.

"No. A _Bat_family emergency." Batman's answer strangely didn't stop the cold feeling in their stomachs. "Nightwing's transmitter has gone off the grid. And this," He brought up the screen of names and pointed to the red letters in his name. Barbara was the only one to understand. She gasped and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"What? What does that mean?" Robin tried to cover his nervousness, but failed.

"It means the tracker cannot detect a pulse." This time the entire Batfamily reacted.

"He's dead?!" Red Hood yelled.

"The fact that his tracker is also off suggests that somebody has removed the devices."

"I thought nobody else knew about them!" Red Robin yelled.

"I did to. Apparently someone has been watching closely," Batman said between gritted teeth.

**()()()**

Nightwing couldn't help but cry out as the blade slashed his wrist. It dug in further and further until he was sure the Joker was planning on severing it completely. Just as the dark spots were swarming his vision, the blade was pulled away.

He felt a tearing sensation as the Joker extracted the chip. He had no idea how he knew it was there, as far as he previously knew, members of the Batfamily were the only ones who were aware of them.

He was most surprised when he felt a cloth being bound around the gaping wound on his wrist, like a bandage. It must've shown on his masked face because the Joker sneered and laughed out loud.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd let you bleed out, did you? Where would the fun in that be?!" He broke off in a fit of maniacal laughter, and Nightwing winced as the peircing sound reached his ears. "No, no, no. That just wouldn't do. The Bat hasn't even gotten to come party with us yet! But don't worry little Birdie, we'll get _plenty_ of alone time before the Big Bat finds you," The Joker smiled menacingly, "That is, _if_, he ever finds you."

More laughter filled the air and Nightwing bit his lip, and closed his eyes tight.

_Please, come soon. _He silently begged.

** ()()()**

Batman had just gotten done debriefing the Batfamily with all the information he knew, which was, admittidly, very little, even Alfred was downstairs and trying to grasp the situation, when there was a sudden flash on the Batcomputer. Six sets of wides eyes flickered to the screen as a haunting voice filled the room.

"Hellooo, Batsy! I hope I'm not interrupting something important!" The Joker's grin took up most of the screen, because his face was so close to the camera lens. "I am certain that by now you have noticed your missing birdie." He paused and tilted his head to the side while he gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"What have you done, Joker?!" Batman growled at the screen in one of the most terrifying voices he could conjure up. However the Joker seemed to ignore him.

"Don't worry, I have your lost bird!" He backed away from the camera lens enough to where they could see Nightwing. He was handcuffed to a wooden chair and bleeding heavily. Batman made a noise at the back of his throat that was a mixture of relief that Nightwing was alive, and anguish for the pain his boy was obviously in, but kept his face stoic.

"Don't bother with either one of the trackers, they won't work. You see, I've decided that I have been getting boring, so what's better than a death in the family to... spice things up? Just like when I destroyed that other Robin," Red Hood flinched,"Of course that was very interesting," The Joker paused and gave a sigh,"Killing him was so much fun, but it proved to be a waste of my time. Even if it did cause you pain, it didn't last. And _that_ is why I've decided to kill another Robin. And what's better than the original?!"

Batman's fists were twisting in anger, and the other Batfamily members were shifting uncomfortably. They knew they could do nothing at the moment for the kidnapped member of the Batfamily.

"Harleeey! Get me a crowbar! I want to show Batsy an example of what's going to happen to his little Birdie," The Joker called off screen. After a moment, Harley handed him a crowbar.

"I swear if you put a hand on him, Joker, I-" Batman cut off as the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh echoed throughout the Cave. After a few minutes of agonizing quiet, with only the sounds of the crowbar hitting flesh, and Joker's horrible laughter, he stopped. He dropped the blood stained weapon to the ground with a clatter and addressed the screen.

"Like I said, don't bother trying to find us, because by the time you get this recording," the Joker paused and threw his hands in the air with happiness,"Your birdie will already be dead!"

**A/N: Next chapter: More information from the Joker!**

** Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death in the Family**

**Part three**

The Joker spent nearly a full minute doubled over in laughter. Oracle had started to cry and Alfred was diligently trying to comfort her. Robin covered his face with his hands, and Red Robin put a hand on his shoulder in a rare gesture of kindness toward the boy. Red Hood looked like he was about to throw up, and Batman was grinding his teeth together so hard, he could hear the sound.

"Alright, to be fair I may have exaggerated a _tiiiiny_ bit... but I just bet your reactions were _priceless_! No, he won't be dead... yet, because I'm a fair player, and I like games, I have decided to turn this into one," the Joker's attitude grew more sinister and his grin turned into a grimace. "Here are the rules: I will make five videos, this one doesn't count, they will be sent to the Batcomputer thirty minutes after they are recorded. Each video will hold a clue to our location," he paused for a moment to let that sink in, "If you fail to find me after all five videos are sent, you will recieve a sixth video of his death. Good luck, Bats!"

The transmission ended and everyone attempted to speak at once after a brief silence.

"Quiet! If we want to find him, we have to work together," Batman growled. He glared around the room until there was complete silence.

"This isn't Joker's style. He's not one to play games, that's Riddler's thing," Red Hood broke the silence. He attempted to blink back the tears that he refused to admit were there.

"I agree with Todd, something isn't right," Robin agreed. No one mentioned how the boy was also wiping tears from his own face.

"I don't care about Joker's motive, right now I just want to find my son," Batman's grave tone came through gritted teeth. "Oracle, see if you can figure out where the video was being transmitted from, Red Robin, scan the street cameras and see if you can see anything Nightwing might've left as clues. There is snow on the ground, if he was struck, there should be blood if he was hit hard enough," Batman gave his orders crisply. He was in what Nightwing had dubbed full blown terror mode. It was mostly only used when his family was in danger.

"What about us?" Robin asked, he gestured between himself and Red Hood.

"You two are off of this case."

"What?!" Robin and Red Hood protested at the same time.

"Robin, you're to young, and Hood, we all know why I don't want you involved."

"That's not fair!" Robin yelled. Red Hood stayed silent for a moment before looking up at his former mentor with wet eyes underneath his mask.

"I can't let this happen. I can't let the Joker kill my big brother." Batman paused before replying gently.

"I don't want you on this case, Jason." He used Jason's civillian name, a rare thing when they were in masks. Red Hood looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, if I'm not on this case and he..." Red hood paused and did not continue the disturbing thought,"I'll never forgive myself, or you for keeping me from helping. I understand you think you're protecting us," he looked at Robin, "But we need to help him just as much as you do."

After a few moments of internally yelling at himself, Batman agreed.

"Go scan the streets with Red Robin, and Robin, go with Oracle. No fighting."

And for the first time in a long time there were no unkind words spoken between the family. Not from Jason to Damian, or Damian to Tim. They were all working together. The Batcave soon became a beehive as they searched for answers. They left the main screen of the Batcomputer free for the Joker's next video. Even when they were expecting it to come, they winced as the clown's voice filled the cave.

"First video, Batfamily! I'm sure your all there, I assume he called for your help... to bad this game isn't for you! It's for me and Bats, so if you figure out where we are, and any of you other than Batman come, I will immediately drive an ice pick into Nightwing's skull!" Joker paused to let that sink in,"Of course I can't stop you leeches from staying in the Cave and helping out, but that's the beauty of my game. It doesn't matter, because I don't care. I win either way. He dies or he's scarred for life."

The Joker walked around the cement walled room to be behind Nightwing. He drew a pocket knife from his suit pocket. Oracle gasped, and the rest of the Batfamily winced. The Joker sneered when he slid the knife up and down Nightwing's chest. The vigilante was trying admirably hard to keep his screams minimal.

"See? This _is_ fun!" The Joker exclaimed as he pointed to the letters he had carved into Nightwing's now bloody chest. "N.W. :Nightwing!" He broke off in a fit of hystical laughter. "I hope you start in the right direction, Batsy, because we only have four more videos until you get to see him die!"

His laughter was the last thing they heard as the screen went dark.

**A/N: Next chapter: The answer to the clue in video 1! And the next video...**

** Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death in the Family**

**Part Four**

"It's a dead end," Red Robin said as he shook his head. He had been reviewing security footage from around Bludhaven to see if he could find where the vigilante was kidnapped. He only caught glimpses of Nightwing in the footage he found. For once Batman was wishing the boy didn't have the ability to completely disappear from sight.

"I'm unable to trace the signal. Joker's tech is strangely sophisticated. I'm going to review the last tape and see if I can figure out what the clue was," Oracle announced.

"I still don't understand why the Joker has suddenly switched directions with his strategies, usually he's less _calculating_ and more... straightforward," Robin shrugged.

"What?" Oracle perked up.

"Nothing, I was just confused..." Robin looked at her strangely. She looked as if she had just had an idea.

"Direction!"

"Ya, I was asking why the Joker suddenly switched _directions_," Robin repeated irritatedly,"Are you deaf or something?"

"No, I mean that's the clue! Joker specifically said for us to head in the right direction."

"The letters stand for Northwest, not Nightwing," Batman finished her thought. "Red Robin search the towns northwest of Gotham and Bludhaven. Oracle, do a search for any place involving the word northwest."

They all hustled into action.

**()()()**

"I'm baaack! Did ya miss me?" the Joker announced as he entered the cement room where Nightwing was bound. He pulled a crowbar from behind his back. "I brought you something."

He grabbed Nightwing by the hair abruptly and threw the handcuffed vigilante to the floor. The Joker removed the chair from the room and returned shortly.

"They'll come for you, Joker," Nightwing spat. _And for me_, he added in his head. "You're not coming out of this unharmed."

"Batsy wouldn't kill me! What do I have to lose?" Joker sneered.

"Red Hood might." Nightwing had no idea if what he was saying was truth, but he tried anyway. Joker waved his hand through the air as if to wave off the threat.

"Life is short. What do I care? As long as I have my fun. All this talk about heroism and justice? It's a load of bullshit. I don't care if I die," He paused and put the crowbar to the hero's throat,"You, on the other hand... I'm assuming you would care."

"I'll gladly die being a hero," Nightwing defended. It was true. He believed those words with all his heart.

"You're pathetic." The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Go to Hell."

"Not today!" Joker started a fit of laughter at his own joke. He bent down to be on the level of Nightwing, who was now on the floor. "You better hope that your family finds you soon. I don't know how much longer you're going to make it," he whispered in Nightwing's ear. The vigilante shuddered.

**()()()**

"Video number two!" The vigilantes turned around to the screen.

"Already?" Robin mumbled.

"This is a special video! In my opinion it will be the funnest... well for me anyway," Joker shrugged. "Harleeey!"

"Coming!"

A moment later Harley handed Joker a bucket full of liquid. He held it up so the video viewers couldn't see what it contained. He walked around Nightwing, who was lying facedown in a puddle of his own blood, and raised the bucket over his head. Batman found himself physically unable to keep himself from reaching toward the screen, even though he knew he was not going to be able to stop what was coming next. The Joker tipped the bucket.

Nightwing raised his hands above his head and attempted to shield his face. He screamed when the liquid made contact with his skin. The Joker watched the man writhe for a moment with amusement.

"Don't worry, Daddy Bats! It's just salt water! Completely harmless... well I'm sure it doesn't feel good in open wounds," he gestured to the screaming vigilante beneath him,"Although it does make what's coming next much more painful... Harleeey!" he called again.

"Coming!"

Batman closed his eyes tightly as he tried to banish the horrible visions of how much worse it could've been if it had not been salt water. Images of acid burning and scarring his son's face shown brightly in his mind. He was snapped out of his morbid thoughts by the sight of Harley Quinn handing the Joker what looked like one of Nightwing's escrima sticks.

"Isn't this cool? Nightwing was even nice enough to provide this for us!" He pressed a button on the end and sparks flew from the other tip. "From what I understand it works just like a taser."

He took a few steps forward and put the end of the sparking baton into the puddle of water near Nightwing's body. The shocks left the man convulsing in pain. After a few moments he shut the taser shut off.

"I told you this would be fun! Oh and you better come soon! There's only three more videos to go!" Joker held up Nightwings head by the hair. Nightwing was spitting blood.

"Anything you want to say?"

"Go. to. Hell!" Nighwing spat again. The Joker raised the baton and gave Nightwing a hit to the face. The last thing on the screen was Nightwing's blood, slowly creeping towards the lens.

Batman put his head in his hands and slumped against his keyboard. He prayed that his son would make it out of the Joker's hands alive.

"Water? It... it was just water..." Red Robin breathed for a moment. It was obvious that he had been thinking the worst as well. They were all shaken up.

"Not just any water: _Salt_ water. Do you think that's the clue?" Batman suggested.

"Gotham Harbor is the closest salt water source... it's also Northwest of here. He could be in one of the warehouses down there," Red Robin voiced.

"This is stupid!" Robin shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise for his outburst. "These clues! It's like a four year old came up with them! We figured them out in thirty seconds!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I'm not complaining or anything... but really?"

"It's the Joker, not the Riddler, Robin," Red Hood deadpanned.

"The clues are still vaugue enough to where we can't get the full picture," Red Robin added his input.

"Stop wasting time! Gotham Harbor is our best bet," Batman overroad their conversation. Red Hood, and Red Robin got up from their chairs.

"I have to go alone. Joker will kill him if I don't," Batman reminded them.

"So we're supposed to just... sit here?" Red Hood exlaimed. Batman hesitated to answer.

"Do all you can from here, I don't want to risk it." Red Hood and Red Robin reluctantly agreed.

**()()()**

**A/N: Great job to a clever reviewer- ****My Lunatic Crow**** for figuring out the clue!**

** Joker isn't as good as Riddler, but he tried;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Death in the Family**

**Part 5**

"Batman," Oracle whispered over the Comm. There was no need for her to whisper. Batman had been breaking down doors in the warehouse he found by Gotham harbor for a while now. He was getting frustrated, somewhere in his mind he knew Nightwing wasn't being held here, but he refused to give up. "Batman you need to get here immediately," Oracle didn't whisper this time, and Batman realised the reason she whispered before was to cover up the waver in her voice that suggested she had been crying.

"Do you have new information?"

"We got the next video, we need you to get back to the cave." He made it back to the cave in record time, not slowing down unless he passed turns that he knew even the Batmobile couldn't take at full speed. Stepping out of the car, he found the other members of the Batfamily in almost the same positions he left them in. Oracle addressed him first.

"You need to watch the tape. We've watched it four times and can't tell what he's saying." A sick feeling in Batman's stomach crept up and a million possible reasons his son's words would be unintelligable crossed his mind. None of them were good. Before he could ask, Oracle hit play on the tape they had already pulled up.

"World's Greatest Detective, huh? And you can't even find one little bird! This is video 3, I must say that I am disappointed," the Joker gave a mock frown,"Although to be fair, I did make the first clues vague on purpose, after all I'm not as good at making those deep, thoughtful clues that Eddy is so fond of..."

Batman searched the screen but did not see Nightwing. He wanted to scream out to the Joker, to ask why he was doing this, to ask where his son was.

"Back on track though, I'm assuming you're wondering where Birdboy is," The Joker paused and tilted his head, as if he was listening,"He's not to far away, he's just having a difficult time... speaking up." He broke out into a fit of laughter. Joker tilted the camera in the other direction, and Batman flinched as he caught sight of Nightwing. He was coughing up blood and it looked as if he was struggling to breathe.

"Don't worry, I made sure he won't die before our last video, which I'm going to refer to as 'The Grand Finale' from now on... I figured I'd give him a chance to give you the clue in this video. If he can talk, I'll let him straight up tell you where we are. If he's figured it out that is... I hope all the training you've put him through has made him good enough," The Joker gave a sinister smile. "I've decided to do this because I want you to suffer. I want you to know that you could've saved him. If you've given him the training to be a detective and figure out the clues, then he will live. But if your incompetence leaves to him unable to give you the location, then his blood is on your hands."

Batman rested his head in his hands. _Please, Dickie, please give me something to work with. Please tell me I trained you enough._

Nightwing was still lying face first in his own blood. He was making a sickening gagging noise that would've caused the weak of stomach to throw up.

"Go on, Birdie, tell him the answer to the game. Let him win."

Nighwing gasped and choked. "Haa... mmmai... haaans." The rest of the Batfamily were right. The words were nonsense, or they seemed like it. The Joker's laughter made them drop their heads in defeat. Oracle stopped the tape, saying there was nothing else that was helpful.

"Can... can you explain? We thought that since you've known him the longest..."

"-And with the whole Dynamic duo thing," Jason gave his input.

"-Right. We thought that maybe you could..." Oracle paused and gave him a hopeful look.

_Oh, Dickie, I know you tried. I know you did, I'll never blame you for this. It's my fault, I should've been able to protect you.I just wish I could've said goodbye... No. No, I'll find him. I'll save him._

"I... no," Batman finished lamely. Alfred started to console Oracle again, and a muscle in Red Robin's cheek twitched.

"We _have_ to find something. Play it again," Red Hood crossed his arms stubbornly. Oracle skipped to the part where Nightwing was attempting to speak. This time Batman studied his movements.

Nightwing was twitching all over, he assumed it was results of the electric shock. But the shock shouldn't still be causing him convulsions...

"Why is he twitching?" Batman asked suddenly.

"He's in pain...?" Robin suggested.

"It... it's mainly his fingers..." Red Hood realised. Batman swiftly crossed over to a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a notepad.

"He's giving us a code, he's not twitching, he's tapping it out." He started to scribble the morse code Nightwing was giving him.

"What does it say?" Robin asked. Batman looked down at his paper. _Damn__**.**_The truth was, he had no freaking idea. It was seemingly random letters. Oracle put the video feed on instant loop.

"It's just random numbers... Maybe it's not morse code?"

"Maybe he's really just twitching," Red Hood said cynically.

"No. No, it's not Morse code," Red Robin spoke up,"He's giving us _numbers_ not _letters_. They're coordinates!" Batman started to write again. Nightwing's fingers would tap, then still, tap, then still, at varying intervals. When he was done, Batman had enough numbers to have a coordinate.

"That works. Type the coordinates into the computers and see where it is." Relief flooded through him and he beamed internally. _Clever boy._

"Batman...?" He turned to find Oracle looking at the screen.

"I think he was trying to tell us to look at his hands from the beginning." She replayed the audio.

"Haa... mmmai... haaans," Nightwing was choking out.

"Hands. My hands," Oracle translated, "It didn't make sense until you found the numbers."

_Oh, you smart, smart boy._ Batman was internally praising Nightwing.

"Coordinates lead to downtown New York." Red Robin pointed to a map he had brought up.

"You should be able to make it there in about thirty minutes, we'll recieve the 4th video, but you can stop a fith one from being made," Red Robin continued to explain. Batman gave a curt nod and all but ran to the Batmobile.

_I'm coming for you Nightwing. I'll find you, I promise, just hold on a little longer._


	6. Chapter 6

**Death in the Family**

**Part 6**

Batman dodged traffic at perilous speeds. He was just pulling up to the warehouse when Oracle radioed in.

"It was a trick."

"What?!" Batman exclaimed as he was running into the building. He violently kicked open the door. He was met with silence and stony walls. The building had long ago been abandoned.

"We just got the next video, Joker said it was a trick. He led Nightwing to believe that the coordinates were correct."

"No. No, that's not right," Batman denied. He kicked open several more doors to find them empty. "No, no, no, no, no! He _has_ to be here!" He searched the rooms for bloodstains, or any sign that someone else had been in the building recently. He found nothing.

"I'm going to send the video through the Batcomputer, there's something you need to see," She explained. Batman rushed back out of the warehouse and into the Batmobile. He waited a few moments before the tablet made a noise to signal that he had recieved the video.

"So close! You thought you had me! I must admit, I didn't expect for him to give you coordinates... good thing I led him to believe he was in the wrong place! We would've missed the Grand Finale! And let me tell you, Batman, it's one hell of a show!" The Joker turned the camera to show Nightwing. His hands were broken as well as being bound, and a gag was in his mouth. "Now I'm sure you're curious about how I'm going to kill him."

The Joker turned the camera the other direction to the opposite wall. A digital timer was set for one hour, although it was not counting down.

"A great big bomb!" He shouted. "Just like the one used on the other Robin! Oh the irony!" Batman flinched and started the Batmobile. He headed toward the Batcave.

"You have one video left after this one. I'll set the timer in _that _video. The timer is set for an hour, and since you're seeing these tapes thirty minutes after they're recorded, that means you will get about thirty minutes to get to him after the next video is recieved. Don't be late!" The video ended and after a few moments of silence, Oracle spoke up.

"Did you see the clue?" Batman almost smacked himself, he forgot to even look.

"No," he answered simply.

"The bomb had a Wayne Tech sticker on it." Batman almost stopped the car.

"What?!"

"It's the only thing odd in the video, we can't figure out what it means, but I don't think he... _knows_," Oracle trailed off.

"You don't think he knows how horribly ironic that is," Batman tried to keep his tone even, but even he was having a hard time not feeling frustrated.

"No, I think the clue is unrelated to... our secrets," She answered. The rest of the drive home was silent, and when he got back to the cave he was met with silence as well.

"We should be recieving the last video pretty soon," Robin whispered. The rest of the Batfamily hung their heads."Well the last one until the... _Grand Finale._" Robin wiped tears from his cheeks.

"Don't say that. Well reach him in time," Red Robin said half heartedly.

"I guess that makes two dead Robins. What do you think the chances of him coming back better than me are?" Red Hood spat bitterly.

"We'll reach him in time," Batman reinforced. "We just have to figure out why Joker would put a Wayne Tech logo on the bomb. Wayne Tech doesn't make weapons, so he must've put it there." It was that moment they recieved the next video.

"Oh, video 5," The Joker made a face of mock sadness,"So, so, sorry, Batsy, but this is the last one before the Grand Finale... I've decided to be humane though. You see, instead of giving you a clue, I'm going to let Nightwing give his final goodbyes, his last words, his... Swan song if you'll excuse the bird pun." He shifted the camera to Nightwing and took the gag out of his mouth. "Go on, birdie, sing!" Joker left the room in a fit of laughter. Nightwing stared at the camera for a few seconds.

"I... I'm so sorry... I thought... I thought I knew where I was, but... Well, it doesn't matter anyway." His voice was hoarse, and he had to swallow several times,"I told Joker I'd gladly die being a hero, and I wasn't lying. I took an oath a long time ago, when I was eight. I promised I would fight for Justice to the very end," he gave a short half hearted laugh,"I guess I thought the end would be a while from now, but..." Nightwing suddenly grew more serious. "It's okay, I'm ready to die."

The other members of the Batfamily either had tears streaming down their faces, or in their eyes, including Alfred.

"I guess I'll say my goodbyes to you, individually. I don't know how many of you are listening, but I want you all to hear this. Let's see... I'll start with Red Hood..." He gathered his thoughts for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I'm so damn proud of you, Jaybird. You've done some things that I wish you hadn't, but I can't say I blame you. You're amazing and a little bit cynical, but I love you little brother." He paused before moving on, tears threatening to spill over in his eyes."Red Robin, you're the smartest person I know, sorry Oracle," They gave a sad, short laugh at his joke, "You never have had the most confidence, and that's a real shame. Everyone else knows you're amazing. You're a hero. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you." He gave Red Robin a half smile.

"Robin, you are an adorable piece of shit, and I'm really proud of you too. You're the most snarky, rude and badass kid on this planet, and I wouldn't change anything about you. Love you too, little bro. Oracle, you're the most snarky, rude and badass _woman _on this planet." He laughed and so did she,"Ever since we were kids, I've been so jealous of how you could just accomplish whatever you set out for. It seems like if you want something bad enough, you make it happen. I love you more than you'll ever know." She wiped the tears from her face at the same time he did.

"Agent A, I have never met someone so kind and compassionate as you in all my years on Earth. If you can put up with Batman's bullshit on a daily basis, you deserve a medal. Sometimes I swore that you had superpowers, and even now I have a sneaking suspicion that you do. Thank you for raising me, love you." He paused and took another deep breath. He was shaking slightly.

"Lastly, Batman. I... I'm not really sure what to say, other than thank you. I mean thank you for everything. Thank you for teaching me about Justice, and thank you for teaching me how to be a hero. I guess the main thing I want to thank you for, well... thank you for being my father." Tears somehow made it's way out of the cowl and onto the floor before Batman could wipe them.

"I love you all, and I wish I could say more, I really do... This isn't your fault by the way. I don't blame you for not saving me, don't blame yourselves. So, umm... Goodbye. I love you all so much." Nightwing closed his eyes underneath his mask and hung his head. There was a couple of minutes of silence, until Joker entered the room again.

"All done now? Hope you got everything all wrapped up." He turned the camera to the bomb and flicked a button on the side. The numbers started to count down from one hour. He was still maniacally laughing as he shut off the camera and the screen went dark.

All the members of the Batfamily were wiping tears in silence. It was Red Robin who spoke up first.

"We can still find him in time," His tone of voice was desperate and he was not entirely confident. The screen lit up again and footage began rolling, Joker's face was on the screen.

"I hope you've enjoyed our little game, and now we're to the best part! This video is unlike any of the others, it is being streamed to you live!" He turned the camera to the bomb, which now read 28 minutes. "I'll be leaving now, I don't want get caught up in this explosion... he on the other hand," he pointed to Nightwing,"Will not be getting the option to leave. I'll be turning the sound off so he can't talk to you anymore, he already said his goodbyes so that's not unfair, right? Have fun watching! Don't forget the popcorn!" The Joker hit a button that stopped the camera from recording audio, and left the room.

"Twenty-eight minutes," Batman murmured. _Twenty-eight minutes until my son dies._

**A/N: Great job to another clever reviewer ****AJCrane**** for guessing Joker's plans!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Death in the Family**

**Part 7**

"Twenty-eight minutes," Batman murmured. _Twenty-eight minutes until my son dies._ Batman paced the cave nervously. He wasn't going to give up. He would never give up on his family.

"Oracle, give me locations of all past and present Wayne Tech buildings."

"You think he's in one of them?"

"Yes, I'm positive, I just have to get there in time." Oracle clicked a few things into the computer, and after a while a short list popped up. Batman took a few seconds scanning the list.

"Montressor," he called back as he stalked toward the Batmobile,"It's definately Montressor. It's Northwest from here, and close to the bay. It was abandoned a few years ago after Two-Face put a bomb in the basement. I didn't want anyone else to be at risk, so I closed it down." He stepped in the Batmobile.

"How far away is it?" Red Robin asked. Batman didn't respond, he closed the door and sped out of the cave. Red Robin turned to Oracle.

"Will he be able to make it?" She wiped tears from her eyes.

"I... I don't know."

"Cross your fingers, guys," Red Hood semi-joked. They looked up to the screen, where Nightwing was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Cross your fingers."

**()()()**

Batman put the countdown on the tablet in the Batcomputer.

**24 minutes 32 seconds.**

He pushed the gas pedal to the floor, and clenched the steering wheel tightly. He knew in his heart that there was very little possibility he would get there in time to save his son, but another part of him, the less logical part, thought about those stories he saw on the news about Mothers lifting cars to get to their trapped newborn babies. The parental drive to protect one's children to the point of performing impossible feats. He only dared to look at the clock again when he couldn't stand not knowing anymore.

**16 minutes 41 seconds.**

Damn! Why does time only move fast when you don't want it to! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Life isn't fucking _fair_! He knew he was being irrational but he felt like the universe was caving in around him.

**()()()**

Oracle was working to do the only thing she could that would progress anything. She was trying to unmute the camera so she could hear Nightwing. It was something to keep herself busy with. It was something to give them hope.

"Got it!" She yelled. The other members in the cave gathered around the computer.

"Nightwing?" Robin murmured to the man. They paused to hear his reply. They strained and moved closer when they saw his lips moving. Oracle turned the volume up. He was singing, softly, in another language. He had his eyes closed and his head pressed against the wall.

"Can he hear us?"

"...No. It's not a two way sound system. It's like a webcam, but it's not hooked up to our end, Joker never had the intention to talk to us." Oracle looked down. She thought listening to Dick would make her feel better, but the somber Romani tune was depressing, and when she looked up at the clock, her heart sank even more.

3** minutes 30 seconds.**

**()()()**

"Batman, what's your location?"

"Just a few blocks to go."

"You have about two minutes."

"Damn. I'll be there. Don't worry." Oracle hung up without her confidence being restored. Batman's heart skipped a few beats, he was making this close. Skidding the Batmobile in front of the warehouse, he almost didn't wait for a complete stop to get out.

"Two minutes, ten seconds!" Oracle was shouting through the Comm. Batman was inside the door and running through the warehouse in no time.

"Nightwing! Where are you?!" Batman didn't pause to hear an answer, kicking down several doors and finding no one.

**()()()**

The rest of the Batfamily were watching as Nightwing stayed slumped against the door.

"One minute, thirty-three seconds," Oracle read. Red Hood gave up and freely let the tears fall down his face. He cringed as he remembered his own death. He was in a position much like his brother. He remembered slumping against the wall, and listening to the clicks. He remembered the dark feeling in his chest turning into acceptance, to anger, to acceptance, to fear, and back to acceptance.

"One minute twenty-one seconds, Batman, where are you?!"

**()()()**

"Nightwing!" Batman was yelling furiously. _He has to be here. He __**has**__ to be here._ That's when he heard banging. It felt as if a thorn was finally taken out of his chest as he saw his son's face through a window. He had stood up and was banging on the door, his hands were still bound. Batman skidded to a halt in front of the door.

"One minute, ten seconds!"

Nighwing was still banging on the glass with a smile on his face as he recognised his mentor. Batman's heart sank once again as he saw what Nightwing couldn't. _Damn you, Joker. You deserve to be sent to Hell, all the way to the furthest levels._ Nightwing's smile faded as he realised his mentor was frozen outside the door. Batman fingered the lock that was preventing him to get to his son. It was brightly painted and a note with large, scribbled letters was attatched.

**HAHAHA, I WIN. -JOKER**

"Forty-six seconds."

Nightwing banged on the door twice to get his attention. When Batman looked up, the younger vigilante shrugged and gave a weak smile.

"_It's Okay,_" He mouthed. Batman felt tears sting his eyes. He gestured to the his own cowl and to Nightwing's mask. He took the cowl down and Nightwing took off his domino mask.

"Thirty-five seconds." Dick pressed his hands to the glass and leaned his head against it. _No, no, no! We were so __**close**__. This can't happen, it can't. There has to be some way to break this lock._ He tried various things, including kicking it, and hitting it with batarangs. He looked up when he saw Dick banging on the glass again. He was mouthing something that Bruce couldn't make out.

"Twenty-eight seconds." Oracle was sobbing into the communicator. Bruce wouldn't give up, he tried burning the lock, and hitting it more. Dick was trying to talk to him again.

"Oracle can you hear what he's saying?"

"Ya, we hacked the video feed, can you hear him?"

"No, not through the glass."

"I'll put the audio on your comm."

"Dad?" He heard a crackling voice that matched up with his son's mouth in front of him.

"Ya, Dickie?" Bruce whispered.

"It's okay."

"Fifteeen seconds." Dick put his hand against the glass and let it lay flat. Bruce took his, much larger, gloved hand and put it over his son's. They stayed there like that for a few seconds.

"I owe you so much, Dickie. I wish I could've payed you back."

"You have. You really have, you just don't know it."

"Five seconds. Four. Three. Two..."

**A/N: No I'm not that mean! I posted two chapters today! Don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Death in the Family **

**Part 8**

**A/N: I posted two chapters today, so make sure you read this one second!**

"I owe you so much, Dickie. I wish I could've payed you back."

"You have. You really have, you just don't know it."

"Five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One." Dick closed his eyes as he heard the final number of his life. Bruce didn't even think about leaving the building, if the bomb took him out too... he was fine with that. Even after the last number was displayed, the bomb didn't go off. It beeped rapidly, getting faster and faster with each moment that passed. The beeping started to come so close together it sounded almost like it was a solid tone.

And that's when the window fogged up.

"Dick! Dick! No!" It was a chemical weapon. Bruce put the cowl on and pulled out two rebreathers. He hit the glass as hard as he could. Vaguely in the back of his mind, he once again remembered the stories of humans doing the impossible with sheer willpower. He thought of his little boy, who was inside a death trap, and was filled with anger. Suddenly, the glass broke under the heavy fists. Batman did not know if the chemical would harm on contact, but at this point he didn't care.

"Dick! You have to catch the rebreather, the glass is to small for me to get you through!"

He still couldn't see anything in the room, not even the general outline of his son, and the white fog was creeping out of the broken windowpane. He put his own rebreather in his mouth so that he wouldn't breath it in. He saw a hand reaching out of the window and he quickly placed the rebreather into it.

He had no way of knowing what was going on for a couple of minutes. The white fog clouded his vision, and for a moment he thought he might've died himself. He was slightly surprised when the fog made contact with his skin, but did not burn. It was not acid. But it was not smoke. The few whiffs he got of it had made his lungs ache. Batman realised the rebreathers wouldn't last for much longer.

He did have something that could cut the lock in the Batmobile. He hadn't wanted to get it before, he knew he wouldn't have had time. But now... He got up and made a sprint for the Batmobile. Once he got there he pulled out the heavy pliers. When he got back, he immediately went to work on getting the lock off. _There!_ He shoved his shoulder against the door as hard as he could, and it opened. Dick was leaning against the wall with the rebreather. He was conscious. Batman pulled him to his feet and half carried him out of the small room.

The moment they got into clean air, they dropped the rebreathers and fell into an embrace. The cold winter air stung their lungs, but the snow almost felt good after all the stress. Dick quickly put the mask back on when he regained his strength. Once he was done, Batman pulled him close again.

"I thought... I thought I lost you..."

"I'm a generally optimistic person, but to be honest, I was thinking the same thing..." Nightwing half joked. Batman pulled him back at arms length and inspected him.

"How much did you breath in?"

"Not much. It kinda stings... What was it?" Batman shrugged, he was just as puzzled as Nightwing. His rage grew inside when he realised that the bomb only would've hurt Nightwing internally. It didn't leave so much as a mark on his skin, but he was willing to bet the point was to burn the victim from the inside. He didn't dare think of what he would've found when the fog cleared if Nightwing had breathed in the substance. He pulled him into his arms again.

"How did you break the glass?" Nightwing mumbled against his chest. Batman actually laughed out loud, half in relief, and half in disbelief.

"I have no idea."

**()()()**

"What the hell was that!" Red Hood shouted. The Batfamily members stared at the all white screen for a few minutes. "What the hell just happened?!" Red hood repeated.

"I... I don't know..." Oracle was rapidly hitting buttons. "Batman? Batman, what happened? He's not answering."

"Is the Comm disconnected?" Robin suggested.

"No." They waited a few more minutes in silence. They had absoulutely no idea what to do.

"What the hell happened!" This time it was Robin who yelled.

"Batman to Cave," they heard Batman's voice over the Comm, "I've got him, he's safe. We're coming home."  
The Batfamily members all jumped to their feet, excluding Oracle and Alfred. Oracle covered her mouth in disbelief, and Alfred's usual stoic features fell into shock.

"Safe?" Red Hood repeated.

"Yes. Safe, we're on our way back now."

"Safe!" Red Hood yelled as he turned to the other Batfamily members.

"Safe!" Red Robin repeated. All of the Batboys proceeded to jump around the cave. Red Robin, Red Hood, and Robin, all yelling the word 'Safe' at the top of their lungs.

**()()()**

Batman's lips quirked upward at the sight of his son, who was very much _alive,_ much to his relief. Nightwing had fallen asleep with his head against the window, just as he had done after long patrols so long ago, or what felt like long ago. He made sure to take turns gently, so he wouldn't bump his head against the window, much unlike the high speed race he had been on the last time he drove the Batmobile. He pulled into the Batcave in a manor much gentler than most other nights, and shut off the car.

He got out to find the other eager Batfamily members crowding the tinted window that hid Nightwing from them. He motioned for them to not open the door, he knew Nightwing was still leaning against it heavily, and ducked back in the car. He gently shook the vigilante awake.

"Huh... Oh... Sorry, I fell asleep..."

"It's okay, we're home." At Batman's words he nodded and got out of the car. He was swarmed by the other Batfamily members in a giant group hug immediately. They all tried to speak to him at once, and he tried valiantly for a few seconds to figure out what they were all saying.

"Guys! I can't understand any of you," He said with a smile after a few seconds. They all stopped. It was Oracle who spoke up first.

"I swear, if you ever scare us like that again, I'll just kill you myself," She mumbled into his chest as she gave him a hug.

"Don't worry so much, Babs," he whispered, although he knew she was justified. It was surprisingly Red Hood that came forward next.

"Scared the shit out of me, dickhead." He was wiping tears. Nightwing came forward and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry 'bout that," he joked.

"Those things you said in the video..." Red Robin started to say, shyly,"...Thanks." Dick hugged him to. He looked over to see Robin wiping tears discreetly, and bent down on his knees in front of him.

"Tt. If you would've died I would've come after you and dragged you back. You are _not_ leaving me alone with these people." Robin pointed to the family and made a face of disgust. They all knew he was trying to cover the compassion. Lastly, Nightwing hugged Alfred.

"Superpowers, hmm?" Alfred wiped a single tear from his cheek and Nightwing laughed.

"Yes, I am almost positive," he laughed. Their fears and sadness melted away the longer they laughed. They were a family, a strange one: a Batfamily. And they were, most thankfully, still whole.


End file.
